Hanzou Aniha
Hanzou Aniha (兄波 半蔵, Aniha Hanzō) is the banchou of the Mie Prefecture. He is the Gisou (Disguise) Banchou. The most powerful banchou of Mie Prefecture and member of the Dark Student Council. A modern shinobi who pledges his allegiance to Nippon Banchou. Under the orders of Nippon Banchou, he used hypnosis at the Sea Fog hotel on Mugenjima and plotted a night attack on Kongou Banchou and his companions. This silent assassin snuck in through a hole in the wall of the hotel without disturbing a single person, planning to kill everyone in the hotel stealthily. Unfortunately for him, Nenbutsu Banchou saw through his hypnotic attack and is able to stay awake, thus Hanzou was defeated by Raionji. Appearance Personality Plot The Dark Student Council Arc Hanzou later headed to the Mugenjima island to stop the Banchou Alliance from ruining their plan. Hanzou manager to put everyone to sleep by using his Anjuin and was about to kill Yuu Akiyama in his sleep but was stop by Manson Raionji. Raionji explained that he knew that Hanzou was using Anjuin to put everyone into deep sleep, Raionji also explained that since he is also a hypnotist, he was able to be not affected. Hanzou jumped out of the window to escape from Raionji but Raionji followed Hanzou and order him to set his friend's free from the curse he put them but Hanzou told him the only way to set them free is to defeat him. While Raionji was being beaten, he told Hanzou that he will protect them but Hanzou told him he knows who he really is and think he does not really care about them and stab him with his foot, but it turns out to be a illusion created by Raionji and grab him. Hanzou manages to lift Raionji and toss him over the building and follows him to finish him off. While Raionji was falling, he thought he was going to die but soon realize that he needs to protect his friends and it was his turn to save them. Raionji used all of his Katsu at Hanzou and ended up defeating him. Hanzou came out of the smoke all defeated and realized that he underestimated Raionji too much and thought he gave up his life, but it turns out that Raionji survived the blast due to the force of the blast knocked him flying into another room. Raionji ask why Hanzou would use a disguise which Hanzou told him because he did it for himself and he should understand since he is a precious but Raionji yelled at him and told him even if he is precious he has friends now and know they lives are more important than his and told him if he has anything worth in life. Hanzou then though about Takeshi Kongou who then realize he is important to him and released a special sound by killing himself which made the ground below the Banchou Alliance to raise up, just for Takeshi's sake. Banchou Stats * Strength: 5/10 * Stamina: 4/10 * Spirit: 10/10 * Intelligence: 7/10 * Agility: 7/10 * Technique: 9/10 Abilities Gisou Banchou uses Anjuin (暗呪音, Anjuin), an ancient technique that can make people into a hypnotic sleep by making a whistle that is inaudible to the human ears, and then he goes and kills them. Attacks *'Death Butterfly's Requiem' (死蝶葬 , Shichō-sō): He spreads a gunpowder around, which reacts to sounds. *'Assassin' ( , Asashin): An intense kick using needles hidden in his shoe. Death Butterflys Requiem.jpg|Death Butterfly's Requiem Assassination Needle.jpg|Assassin Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Banchou Category:Dark Student Council